


Concussion

by MediocreMosquito



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreMosquito/pseuds/MediocreMosquito
Summary: When Barry is caught in a collapsed warehouse with a severe concussion, he needs the help of his friends. Unfortunately, he can't remember how to contact them.





	Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own own the rights to The Flash and am not profiting off this.... obviously.
> 
> This is a short one, but please let me know what you think! Criticism is appreciated- help me get better! If you have any requests/ideas, feel free to let me know.

Barry awoke to crackling in his ear and an unimaginable pain in his chest. He screamed, the sound strangled, and then coughed from the effort. 

“Barry,” he heard amongst the static, and the name sounded almost foreign.

God, he needed help, but he couldn’t remember where he was or what needed to be done. It was dark in the small space he filled, each breath like raking in sawdust, and his head felt like mush. Gross.

Caitlin and Cisco, he remembered- Caitlin and Cisco would help him.

“Caitlin!”

He was all alone. Right.

Barry let out a cry, trying to sit up so he could breathe better, but something was definitely broken. He wheezed from the effort.

“Barry,” a woman said again, before resolving into more static. 

“I don’t know- I don’t know what’s going on. I- I need help.”

The sound buzzed, then stopped altogether, and now he was really alone. 

“Is it working now?” a man asked, and Barry nearly cried with relief and half-shouted, “I’m still here- I’m stuck!”

“Barry, the suit locators are offline- we can’t track you. Where are you?”

Barry moaned from the pain in his chest- “Head hurts,” he rasped lazily. 

“Okay, Barry,” a woman, this time, enunciated slowly, “we’re gonna come get you, but you need to tell us where you are. What do you see?” 

“Dark.”

“Okay, can you see anything at all?”

He looked around, his head protesting sharply, and then turned his head and vomited from the agony, making choked gagging sounds and then a harsh sob. 

“Can you tell us what else hurts?” The woman was starting to sound panicked, and the silence that followed was heavy with tension. 

“Chest,” he mumbled finally. God, he was cold. “I’m stuck,” he repeated.

“I know, Barry. Cisco thinks he’s found you. We’re coming to get you, okay?”

“Help.”

“Yes, Barry, we’re coming to help,” the woman enunciated, her voice cracking in a way that made Barry even more concerned. He sucked in a painful breath and waited.

Barry shuddered and then groaned from the pain in his chest, and wondered what happened to the nice voices that said they were coming to help him.

Finally, he heard heavy footsteps and shouted “’M here!”

He watched the debris above him being shifted and maybe this time he really did cry from relief because he was getting out, and all the pain was going to go away. He saw a crack of daylight and finally two blurry figures, both rushing to his side. 

Barry tried to sit up, to finally escape the rubble prison, but the pain in his chest erupted from the movement- he let out a primal scream, and then collapsed, unconscious.

………………………………………………………… 

Barry awoke somewhat like before- he was just as confused but the suffocating darkness had been replaced by a blinding light. He scrambled in his panic, but two firm hands held his shoulders down and maybe it wasn’t worth the effort anyway.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay. We got you out,” the man said, but everything was just so blurry and his whole body ached. 

“Where’s Cisco?”

The man’s face creased in concern. “It’s me, buddy. You with us?”

He considered the question for a moment. Well, he was awake, wasn’t he? 

A woman shined a light in his eyes, one at a time, and the grip on his shoulders tightened. Barry closed his eyes and wished himself away. 

“No no no, dude. You have a concussion. You have to stay awake, okay?”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, and closed his eyes yet again.

“Caitlin says I should talk to you to keep you up. You broke quite a few ribs, man. What happened? Things were going well.” 

Barry struggled to process everything at once, overwhelmed by the beeping and whining of monitors, the barrage of questions, and the many blank holes in his memory. “My head hurts,” he murmured, and the man laughed warmly. 

“Yeah, that bomb took down a whole warehouse. You went down with it, Flash.” 

Barry shuddered at the thought. 

“Do I have health insurance?” he questioned softly, and the man chuckled. 

“We’ll go easy on the cost, man.”


End file.
